ssssgridmanfandomcom-20200216-history
Samurai Calibur
Samurai Calibur (サムライ・キャリバー, Samurai Kyaribā), also known as Gridman Calibur in his Assist Weapon form, is a character in SSSS.Gridman. He is one of Gridman's Assist Weapons in the anime, and the member of a covert group called the Neon Genesis Junior High Students. Personality Samurai Calibur seems quirky and eccentric, bumping into doors with his katana and navigating through the city weirdly, walking on roofs and jumping off staircases. He has a stutter at the beginning of his sentences, although he loses it when being more serious. He also isn't the type to explain himself much. Compared to his fellow NGJHS members, he is shown to socially awkward, blatantly barging into every room in a karaoke bar which prompting Yuta to stop him to avoid unwanted sattention in Episode 4 - Suspicion. Because of his unsettling appearance, Yuta at times worried that he would attract unwanted attention, which eventually happened in Episode 8 - Confrontation. He is also a considerate person, getting Rikka tea after hearing that she can't have carbonated drinks and listening to her troubles. Appearance In human form, he's hunchbacked. He has medium-long black hair that covers up some of his face, with part sticking up on top. His eyes are blue, and he has some stubble. He wears a grey shirt with a loose black tie that's clipped to his shirt lower down. His black jacket has a purplish mark on its left side, and he wears black pants and shoes. He keeps four katana on him. Abilities As a Hyper Agent, Calibur hosted of the power to transform into an Assist Weapon for Gridman to use where he is called Gridman Calibur. With the use of Junk and Access Code: Gridman Calibur, Calibur assumed the form of a yellow and black sword. The handle is black and the pommel is yellow. Then, it has a black and grey part with a spherical green gem that flashes when he's speaking. It has a silver axe-like part sticking out, and the blade is yellow. He can also assume the larger version of his Assist Weapon Form referred to as Electrifying Great Sword: Gridman Calibur. Gridman's basic finishing move when using Gridman Calibur is called "Grid Calibur End", where he charges upon the target kaiju and sliced it into half. The more powerful, long-range version of the attack that accessible via. Full Powered Gridman configuration's Full Power Charge ability, on the other hand, is called " Grid Full Power Finish". Anti's Gridknight form can also perform his own version of "Grid Calibur End" technique with Gridman Calibur, though his said technique is called "Knight Calibur End". Like his fellow NGJHS members, Calibur displayed superhuman attributes and impressive combat capabilities in his human form. This first hinted from his ability to jump up from one building to another and skill with his sword, able to react and slice up a piece of falling building to protect Yuta and the others as well as fighting Anti in their respective human forms. In addition, he has some computer skills, and was able to quickly modify Junk and optimize Gridman. This seemed to be basic skills that he and his fellow NGJHS possessed as a Hyper Agent, as Vit, Borr, and Max shown worked together fixing Junk after Akane damaged it by overturning the computer. Equipment *'Swords': Calibur has four swords stored on his back, which sharp enough to cut through steel. Though its appearance suggested that the weapon might be modelled after the Japanese Chokuto, upon unsheathed, its blade quickly assumes a broad, jagged form perfect for both cutting and shredding through enemy weapons and/or armor. The weapon also was shown very durable, as it received little to no damage against Anti's circular saw. Trivia * Samurai Calibur is named after the Samurai Sword in Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. * The purple mark on his coat may be a reference to Slug’s robot mode shoulders. * Samurai Calibur is the first Assist Weapon who made his debut in the anime series. Category:Characters Category:SSSS.Gridman Category:Hosts